Dream a little dream of me
by Patches McGee
Summary: A short fanfic of the Marauder era. Slash to come, RLxSB, and JPxLE
1. The most important meal of the day

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. sigh Wish I did, then I'd be filthy rich!**_

Sirius yawned, and stretched like a cat.

Strange really, since he was actually more a dog kind of a person, but there you go.

He yawned, rolled over and promptly fell off the bed.

He hit the floor with a thump, and jumped up quickly. Nothing like a good dose of pain to wake you up from dreamland!

But speaking of dreamland, had he dreamt what he _thought _had happened last night?

And did he even understand what he had just thought?

Sirius stood up and looked at his sheets, searching for rumpling made by another body but – bloody hell – he'd only gone and messed it all up by falling off. Damn and bugger.

"I'm such an idiot sometimes!"

"What?" A sleepy James asked.

Sirius winced, he hadn't realised he was talking aloud.

"Nothing!" he intoned hurriedly, hoping that James wouldn't notice his flushed face. "Come on, we'd better go and get some breakfast, or we'll be late for class."

Sirius rushed out of the dormitory, and was halfway down the steps when he heard James calling him from the room.

"What?! Come on, if we don't leave now, we'll be late for class!" Sirius waved him down impatiently, turning back as he spoke.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to be late for breakfast, but I do think you should get dressed first. Much as the girls in the school would like it, I don't _really _think the teachers will."

Sirius looked down and realised that he was indeed, only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Whoops.

He ran back up the stairs and started ranting at James as he got dressed.

"Well, you could have told me before I left, jeez, thanks a lot, you're _such _a pal!"

James ignored the ravings of a sleepy Sirius, and checked his watch. Time to go, the lovely Lily Evans would be leaving her tower just about now, and if James was canny, he might get to walk her to the Great Hall.

"Oh, my, lookatthetimeIbettergodon'twannabelateforclassokayseeyoubye!"

James ran down the steps and arrived in the common room just as Lily alighted from the bottom step. Perfect.

Sirius struggled with his robes, having managed to get his head severely jammed in the sleeve. He wobbled, and landed on the ground for the second time in as many minutes.

"Merlin, it is not my day."


	2. Opportunity knocks

**A/N, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so be nice. I know it's not uber fantastic, but I'm only learning!**

Sirius wandered into Transfiguration just before Professor McGonagall. He sat in his seat next to James and Remus, with Peter on James's other side.

McGonagall swept imperiously into the room, sweeping the room with her frosty gaze.

"Today we will be learning to transfigure-"

She was drowned out as Sirius's stomach gave a loud gurgle, reminding him that he hadn't had time to eat breakfast. Stupid robes. Stupid stomach. Stupid mind, making him have stupid dreams about stupid Remus who was so stupidly hot.

Damn, he really hated bloody buggering stupidity!

McGonagall gave Sirius an icy stare as she continued with her lesson, but he didn't really care. All he could think about was last night. Had he dreamt it, or did it happen?

He sneaked a look at Remus, but the lycanthrope was staring intently at the professor. Darn it, why couldn't he tell reality from dreams?!

Sirius floated through the rest of the day oblivious to all around him, still intent on figuring out what had happened last night. He didn't notice the icy stares from his teachers, or the inquisitive looks from James and Peter. He did, however, notice that Remus had not looked at him once since the previous day. Now, what could that mean? Was it a good thing, that something had happened? Or a bad thing, that Remmy regretted it? Or was it a coincidence?!

So intent on his internal dilemma, it was only when James slapped his hand that he awoke from his reverie.

"What the-? Oi! Don't hit me! I do _not_ appreciate it!" Sirius responded with a thump to James' arm.

"No fighting in class!"

Slughorn swept over and laid a hand on each of the boys shoulders.

"That means detention. Tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot, ya dunghead" James muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Sirius sighed and returned to his reverie. It wasn't till Slughorn rapped him on the knuckles that he realised his cauldron had been emitting whistles. Whoops.

Slughorn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fix it, Black, and I'll pretend I didn't hear it."

Sirius paid full attention to his schoolwork for the first time that day, and stopped his cauldron from whistling. He looked around the class to see what they were supposed to be doing and sighed. He had no clue what potion they were brewing.

Hearing his sigh, the Ravenclaw girl sat in front of him turned around.

"We're making an Elixir to induce Euphoria, and I must say, you look like you need it! Why so glum?"

Sirius thought for a second and then decided to forget about last night. It was only a dream, and what better way to take his mind off a stupid dream than the very pretty girl sitting in front of him, playing coyly with her hair?

Sirius smiled his killer smile at her and paid her close attention.

"No reason that you can't fix… Jenny."

He brushed a hand off her arm and noted the bright red blush which coloured her cheeks. Well, here was an opportunity knocking, and Sirius was never one to say no…

**A/N. I'm not quite sure where this is going at the moment, but sure we'll just plod on and see where it takes us…**


End file.
